Marvel Nemesis : The Shadow Nexus
by Shadow X V2
Summary: It has been 2 years after the Alien invader attack on New York and a new enemy more powerful than the invaders has risen. Will The Marvel heroes need to call on The Imperfects for assitance against this new threat? was intended to Be a C2 but i dont kn


Marvel Nemesis: The Shadow Nexus

Chapter 1: Uprising

Written By: The Ultimate Shadow And Luna09

It was late in New York City. The city had just been saved from the invaders and The Imperfects. Tony Stark was returning to his home, he had to work overtime at Stark Ind.

"I need a better job" he said softly. Little did any normal person know Tony was really Iron Man, the super hero with a nearly impregnable suit of special armor. He was just about to unlock the door to his home when he saw a woman running from a man in a black hood and cape; his face couldn't be seen from Stark's distance. Tony became angry, he tore off his street clothes revealing his Iron Man armor, and he reached into his bag and pulled out the helmet and put it on.

"Not again…" said Iron Man as he chased the man. The man in the cape ran after the woman for at least 8 blocks. Iron Man followed as fast and closely as possible, he didn't want to open fire because he might miss and hit the woman.

"STOP NOW!" he yelled out but as soon as he finished this sentence he saw the man tackle the woman and disappear with her. Iron Man hovered in the air looking all around for them.

"Damn it where did they get off to …. She is running out of time!" He said as he flew over many alley ways and streets frantically looking for the man and woman, he was about to take to the ground until he heard a scream come from the alleyway behind him.

"Oh no please god" he panted as he flew down into the alley. Iron Man gazed in horror as he the woman soaked in her own blood, her eyes staring at her with a look that said "why didn't you help me?" Iron Man looked behind her body and saw the man.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" Iron Man yelled as a tear fell from his eye. The man chuckled a bit.

"She had something I wanted" The man said in a deep dead voice.

"What could she possibly have that she had to die?" Iron Man spat, gritting his teeth. The man held out a black jewel. "This jewel… 7 other special people have these…." Iron Man held his hand up and charged an Ion blast "no mercy": He fired, the orange beam came at the man's head but he tilted it to the right on time as it crashed thru the building behind him.

"My name is The Shadow. I am the strongest person you will ever meet. I suggest you stay out of my way or I'ill kill you and everything you love," Iron Man bit his lip

"I will get you for this" he said under his breath. Shadow laughed a bit "get in line" he then disappeared. Tony removed his helmet; sweat fell from his face like rain from the blackened skies. "I should have been quicker". He picked up the woman's body unfortunately upon closer inspection, the woman turned out to be Mary Jane, Peter Parker's love; Iron man lowered his head and laid it upon Mary Jane's cheek "Peter will be heartbroken" he walked out of the alleyway to Avengers Mansion

Spider Man swung thru the streets of NYC. Mary Jane had been missing for about 2 weeks now; Spidey swung down into the streets and asked the townsfolk if they have seen her. Although they were cooperative with him, they didn't know of her whereabouts which caused him to be on his way to Avengers Mansion to ask around. Spider Man saw the mansion in sight, he saw 3 people on the outside front lawn, he landed in the middle of all of them

"Hello fellas. Hope you don't mind if I dropped in" He said with a pep in his voice. Iron man , Captain America , Vision and Hawkeye all gave him a look or worry and sadness.

"Peter, there is something we need to tell you" Vision calmly said.

"Oh goodness don't tell me I stepped in something" Parker said trying to lighten the situation "No….its about MJ" said The Captain.

"Oh great tell me you have found her." Iron Man turned to Spidey and handed him MJ's engagement ring.

"She's dead, my friend," Iron Man said looking down at his feet. Spider man looked up as if he was trying to say "nice joke".

"Good one guys… but seriously where is Mary Jane?" Spiderman said with eagerness. Hawkeye grew a little impatient and grabbed him up by his red and blue tights.

"We don't joke when it comes to death …she's dead…" Hawkeye screamed Tony found her in the middle of an Alley way 2 weeks ago!" Spider Man was heartbroken and shocked…tears stained his mask and were very noticeable "Iam sorry Peter…..I tried to save her" said Iron man. Spidey clenched his fists in anger "you didn't try hard enough!" he punched Iron man in the face causing him to fly into a column of the mansion and destroyed it completely. Hawkeye and Vision tried to restrain him but all they got was a load of webbing in the eyes and Spider Man swung off. Captain America looked worried "whoever did this …..I fear he has more in store for us than petty murder" he turned to Vision and Hawkeye who were still pulling webbing off of their eyes " when your done come back into the mansion. We need to find out where Spider Man is going" Captain America in the mean time went to look for where Iron Man landed.


End file.
